


i like you

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, a bit dialogue heavy sorry, chan is mentioned like barely once, idk how to tag sorry, in the dumbest way, it's not really relevant tho, kind of, making out? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: “You know, a lot of people seem to think that we’re dating,”“Yeah, so- uh, maybe we should give the people what they want.”orthe development of a romantic relationship within the span of about seven hours.(it's better than the summary i promise, but not by much)





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo! this is my little soft and domestic addition to the minsung tag. I hope you enjoy! Don't be too hard on me please and ignore any mistakes unless theyre major

5:40 p.m.

 

“You know, a lot of people seem to think that we’re dating,” Minho jumped at Jisung’s words, looking around wildly to find where he was. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, head tilted as he stared at Minho with a certain look in his eyes that Minho couldn’t exactly identify. If Minho were paying closer attention at first, he might’ve noticed that Jisung looked nervous, maybe even more than he was letting on.

 

Minho raised an eyebrow, shifting his position on the comfy chair so he was leaning against the armrest with a clear view of Jisung. “Oh?” There was a teasing lilt in his voice that neither of them quite understood. 

 

Jisung nodded a bit, shrugging his shoulders before letting his arms fall down to his sides. “Yeah, so- uh, maybe we should give the people what they want.”

  
  


There was silence for a good thirty seconds, and Jisung was just about to open his mouth again to say something, anything when Minho started speaking.

 

“Are you saying that we should date?” His facial expression had changed from confused and incredulous to amused. 

 

Jisung let out a strangled laugh, pushing himself off of the wall as he took a step backward, further from Minho and the room he was in. “No - I, uh, was just joking. Continue with…” He trailed off, eyes darting around the room and looking at everything except Minho himself, “whatever you were doing.” He seemed confused and very flustered, to say the least. 

 

With that, he turned around and darted into the kitchen in a flash. Minho was met with silence, amusement on his face and a slight fluttering feeling in his stomach. Now, Minho isn’t stupid. You’d have to be a bit more than a little oblivious to not notice that Jisung had taken a liking to him. Minho knew, of course, but he wanted to let Jisung take things at his own pace and do what he wanted. On the other hand, if that meant not straight-up confessing, Minho might have to take matters into his own hands after a while. 

 

Although, he hadn’t known for long, and was just going to let Jisung take his time. A part of him also wasn’t one hundred percent sure. It could’ve been his own feelings clouding his judgment. It was also just a little funny how Jisung hadn’t noticed the others feelings. He was probably too caught up in worrying about how he felt and not wanting to spill his guts. However, Jisung was a bit of a fool to think that Minho didn’t notice the lingering stares or the way he held onto Minho when they cuddled, or especially the cheek kisses that were a bit too close to his mouth. Minho didn’t mind, though, and he wished he could be more obvious without feeling like he’d ruin everything. He knows Jisung feels the same. At least, he really hopes so.

 

They’d been friends for a few years, but Minho could easily say that he has almost always wanted to be more than friends. Jisung had him wrapped around his finger from the start--not that he knew--and Minho didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon. 

  
  


~~

7:20 p.m.

  
  


Minho stepped out of his room for the second time in the past two hours or so, making his way to the kitchen with light steps. The last time he left his room--about an hour ago--, he happened to open his door at the same time as Jisung opened his, which led to Jisung slamming the door right away. Minho thinks he might’ve heard a thud soon after, but wasn’t sure what from. 

 

The automatic light in the kitchen turned on as he stepped into the room, and he made his way to the fridge. The sun was well past its near-setting point and was almost all the way down, and winter was obviously starting to set in, if the howling wind and snow outside said anything. The fridge was practically empty, save for a few drinks and a bowl of something that quite possibly could be months old. Minho let out a long sigh, straightening up and closing the fridge quietly. The apartment was getting darker as every minute passed, and it was strangely silent. Minho glanced around the rest of the kitchen, trying to find something to snack on. All he found was an unopened wine bottle on the kitchen island and a few empty bags of chips on the counter near the trash. Speaking of, the trash was so full it was almost overflowing. He should probably take that out soon.

 

A sour look crossed Minho’s face as his stomach growled, but he couldn’t help but feel something akin to joy in his stomach. The apartment he shared with Jisung just looked so normal. It looked lived in (for the most part. He’d have to fix the empty fridge problem soon.), and he felt very domestic. Jisung wasn’t near him, no, but he felt warm. It didn’t seem like much, and it probably didn’t make any sense, but he was glad to be living with his best friend, even if he wanted a bit more than that. He shook his head, trying to get out his thoughts, and steadily made his way back down the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get it to go back into place then knocked quietly on Jisung’s door. He was met with silence, like earlier. Huffing out a sigh, he decided to knock again, this time a bit louder.

 

“Jisung? What do you want me to order for dinner?” His voice was probably just barely loud enough to be heard through the door. When he got no response, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Miraculously, it didn’t creak, even after he stepped into the room. His annoyed expression immediately turned to something much softer, and he couldn’t help but stare in awe.

 

Jisung was sprawled out on his messy bed in a starfish position, and the nearly fully set sun had leaked into his room, enveloping the boy in a warm glow. Minho thought it made him look even prettier than he normally did, even though his hair was sticking up and out in all kinds of different directions against the pillow. His blanket was covering him halfway, and the blinds were pulled halfway up, which was the cause for the sun. Minho mindlessly noted that he must have been watching the snow, and he added it to his mental ‘reasons why Han Jisung is absolutely adorable’ list. It was one of many, and he didn’t really ever plan for Jisung to ever find out about it, seeing as he relentlessly teased the younger so much. 

 

Minho would have admired him for much longer if his stomach didn’t rumble again. He snorted as quietly as he could, shaking his head with a small fond smile on his face. He stepped back out of the room at a snail’s pace, closing the door at an even slower rate. 

 

Jisung would have to deal with Chinese food for the night.

 

~~

8:01 p.m.

 

Around forty minutes later, the smell of Chinese food was wafting through the house and Minho was humming an unknown song under his breath as he prepared their food. Well, as he shoved some of it on two different paper plates and stuck a pair of chopsticks and a spoon in each of them. 

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when arms snaked around his waist and a head peered around his shoulder. “You got me my favorite,” Jisung’s voice murmured into his shoulder, a raspy hint to it.

 

Minho hummed in response, “yes, I did. You sound tired.” He turned his head somewhat to look at Jisung and quickly decided against it once he realized Jisung was a bit too close. That was expected, though, when Jisung was attached to him more often than not. He must’ve not been thinking clearly, or he just thought Minho forgot about earlier. Maybe he just couldn’t stay away from him much longer, Minho thought humorously. 

 

“I woke up when the food got delivered. I  _ got  _ up when I smelled Chinese food.” Minho nodded, trying to shuffle over to the fridge.

 

When Jisung wouldn’t budge, he sighed, “is that enough for you to eat?” He felt more than he saw Jisung nod. “Can you let me put these in the fridge?” He shook his head at this, his nose pressing into Minho’s back as said person rolled his eyes. “Can we at least move to the couch with our food?”

 

Jisung whined, snuggling closer to Minho, if that was possible. He squeezed him tighter as he spoke, “I jus’ wanna stay like this for a little while longer.” In the process of cuddling closer, he pressed his face into the back of where Minho’s neck and shoulder connected. The movement caused Minho’s shirt to slip down a bit so Jisung was pressed into the bare skin. Jisung let out a content sigh and Minho attempted to repress a shudder at the feeling that it sent through him. He couldn’t tell if Jisung was doing this on purpose or not. Either way, he needed to move away so they could eat (or so Minho wouldn’t do something he’d regret, like turning around and kissing the boy like there’s no tomorrow). 

 

“Jisungie,” Minho said softly, close to a whisper. Jisung didn’t reply. “Jisung, c’mon.” Minho rolled his eyes again when Jisung ‘hmph’ed, and Minho wiggled around, trying to get out of his grip. It worked at first, and he was almost free when Jisung pulled him back in tighter than before, surprisingly. Minho let out a grunt, followed by a loud groan as he threw his head back as much as he could without hitting Jisung. 

 

After a few more seconds, Jisung reluctantly let go with a sad-sounding noise. Minho could’ve sworn he heard him mutter something like ‘you really wanna be away from me, don’t you?’ but ignored it in favor of not upsetting Jisung further. “Let’s go eat well, hmm?” Minho smiled warmly at Jisung when the younger looked up slightly at him, and Jisung couldn’t help but return the smile in a larger manner. 

  
  


They made their way out of the kitchen to the living room couch, their plates warm—maybe a bit too warm—in their hands. Minho flipped the light off with his free hand and let Jisung take his plate as well as he stepped back into the kitchen to grab their drinks. He heard him wince in relief as he set the plates down on the coffee table, and it made Minho smile a bit at the normalcy of it all. He picked up the drinks, one in each hand, and did a little dance after he spun around to walk back into the living room. He looked up to see Jisung smiling fondly—it made Minho’s heart flutter abnormally—at him and Minho nearly jumped. He didn’t expect to see Jisung looking at him, nevertheless smiling at him like that.

 

Minho beamed back at him and Jisung flushed, immediately whipping his head back around to look ahead of him at the TV. He reached out to grab the remote and leaned back against the couch within two seconds. Minho shook his head and laughed quietly before flopping down on the couch next to Jisung, nearly on top of him, after setting the drinks down. Jisung let out a quiet squeak that Minho barely heard before shoving him off. Minho made a noise of surprise as he fell to the side, and he turned his head to the side to glare at Jisung, his hair falling messily in his face. His glare softened as he saw Jisung’s soft smile, and it completely dissipated as he let out a giggle. “Don’t sit on top of me next time, hyung.” It was Minho’s turn to blush, and he played it off by rolling his eyes and resituating himself on the couch, this time with a little bit of distance between him and Jisung.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, this time, and yanked Minho closer. “I didn’t say you couldn’t sit next to me.”

 

“Stop manhandling me!” Minho yelped but just shuffled to get comfortable instead of moving away. He leaned forward to grab the food, but before he could get anywhere near the table Jisung yanked him backward by his waist. “Jisung! What did I say?”

 

“You aren’t the boss of me.” Minho leaped forward, trying to get out of his grip but only dragging Jisung with him. He huffed, leaning back against Jisung’s chest uncomfortably. 

 

“I’m older than you.” Jisung was silent for a moment.

 

“You’ve been older than me my entire life. You weren’t the boss of me when I was a lot younger, were you?” Minho rolled his eyes for the nth time that day, crossing his arms like a child.

 

“Who knows, maybe I was.” Minho muttered, “I’m the boss of you now.” 

 

Jisung scoffed, uncrossing Minho’s arms and grabbing his hands, shaking them around. This gave Minho the chance to move away to the other side of the couch. Jisung pouted at him, looking like he was about to cross his arms but decided against it, probably not wanting to look like a little kid. “I’m only letting you go because I’m hungry and that position wasn’t very comfortable,” Jisung paused, thinking about something before reaching out and grabbing his plate, “but you owe me cuddles later.”

 

“Who says I owe you anything?” Minho asked, eyebrows raised. Jisung gave him a look and Minho sighed in resignation. “Why are you so confident now?”

 

“Maybe it’s just something about you that makes me brave.” Now, that was the cheesiest thing that Minho had ever heard. That’s saying a lot, seeing as he knows Bang ‘dad joke’ Chan.

 

“‘Didn’t seem like that earlier,” Minho smirked, taking his chances and sitting back down next to Jisung, but not on top of him. He saw Jisung glare at him from the corner of his eyes, but it was less intimidating--how could Jisung even be intimidating in the first place?--due to the fact that his entire face was a light shade of pink. Jisung shoved him a bit, making Minho laugh wholeheartedly, before shoving a mouthful or two of food into his mouth. 

 

And, well, if Minho cleaned up the bit of food dripping off of Jisung’s lips and then winked, no one else needs to know. Especially if they both turned pink again, one of them close to red.

 

~~

11:25 p.m.

 

They binge-watched some random drama for more than a few hours, their food long gone after the first thirty minutes. Jisung cried, twice, and Minho had decided to comfort him once. Jisung forced him into holding him the second time around after Minho laughed at him. Not that Minho was complaining, though, but he couldn’t help but be a little wary. He had a sneaking suspicion that Jisung was doing it on purpose to get cuddles, but most of it was probably real because Jisung is a very emotional person. 

 

Minho stretched out on the couch after Jisung himself stood up to stretch. Minho let out a small scream as he stretched, because that’s what normal people do, and Jisung didn’t even flinch. Jisung reached up to the ceiling while he stretched, a small yawn making its way out of him. His shirt rode up and Minho used all of what was in him to not stare. He must not have much self-control, though, because he failed and stared even as Jisung yanked down his shirt. Shaking his head sleepily, he tapped his cheeks lightly to keep himself up a little bit longer. He sat up and gave Jisung’s butt a playful slap, grinning cheekily when Jisung jumped and looked over at him, eyes wide and glazed over with sleep.

 

“You can go get ready for bed and lay down, I’ll clean this up since I’m such a nice hyung. I won’t take long.” He smiled when Jisung looked at him in confusion. “I owe you cuddles, remember?” 

 

Jisung’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape and he nodded, a sleepy grin on his face. “I didn’t think you remembered. Apparently, I didn’t.” His grin turned goofy and he skipped lazily towards the hallway. “Thanks, hyung!” He paused before tacking on, “love you.” He then proceeded to skip down the hallway, no longer lazy. It sounded a bit more serious than necessary and Minho’s heart skipped a beat. He’d have to get that looked at, it couldn’t be healthy. He shook his head for, again, the nth time that day and grinned as he stacked the empty paper plates. He could live with it if Jisung was the cause.

 

His voice filled the room as he hummed a song under his breath, the same song as earlier. He now realized he was humming ‘i like you’ by DAY6 and he couldn’t help but think that the title fit the situation pretty well. He threw the reusable chopsticks into the sink and winced at the noise, glad that one of them didn’t pop back out and stab him in the eye. Then, he threw the plates and the plastic spoons into the now overflowing trash. He took the bag out of the trashcan and tied it, putting a new bag into the now empty trash can. 

 

There was a pep in his step as he walked around the kitchen and cleaned everything up, happy that he got to spend his day with Jisung even though he did that every day. He flicked off the light and made his way down the hallway, going into the bathroom and doing his business. He washed his hands afterward and brushed his teeth calmly. After washing his face and moisturizing his hands and face--it’s winter y’know?--, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked into his room within seven minutes. 

 

He almost took a step back after seeing the lamp on and Jisung lying in his bed, all snuggled up in the blankets. Jisung was staring at him with his doe-like eyes, his eyes doing all the smiling for him. Minho smiled a bit awkwardly, then turned to his dresser and placed his phone on top of it. He pulled out some shorts and an old baggy t-shirt. Without turning around, he pulled off his shirt and pants then pulled on his pajamas. Tossing his clothes in the direction of his laundry basket, he picked up his phone and went to plug it in when he noticed Jisung staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. Minho snorted, setting his plugged-in phone on the nightstand and plopping on the bed next to Jisung.

 

“Why do you look so sad?” Jisung stared at the ceiling for a few moments longer before looking at Minho slowly, his mouth open a bit. 

 

He shrugged as best as he could, the blanket kind of hindering his movements. “No reason. I’m not upset.”

 

“You just said no-” Jisung cut him off, breaking out of the blankets and pulling Minho down to lay next to him. Minho let out a strangled noise, laughing a bit too loudly for the quiet room. With the help of Jisung, they were both back under the blankets and pressed up against each other with only about a foot between their faces.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, a certain tension in the air that Minho couldn’t--no, he just didn’t want to admit it--place. He broke the silence with an awkward cough that turned into a statement, “someone has to turn off the lamp.”

 

Jisung groaned for a good five seconds before turning around and turning the lamp off with a click. He rolled back over to be face to face with Minho, their noses only a centimeter apart. Even though it was dark now, Minho could see Jisung’s eyes and face very clearly. Minho doesn’t know who’s breath hitched--more so, who’s breath hitched first--but he knew that he was about to start crying if Jisung moved away.

 

Turns out, he did move away, after only a few moments of close eye-contact. Minho didn’t cry but he really felt like it for a moment, until Jisung tucked himself into Minho’s chest. His heart immediately softened, raising up from where it dropped into his stomach. Minho wiggled a bit to get comfortable, relaxing after he unconsciously tensed up. When he finally got into a position that he deemed comfortable, he wrapped his arms tighter around Jisung and closed his eyes, burying his face down near Jisung’s hair but not quite in it. He’d rather not be eating hair all night.

  
  


They might’ve laid there for a few minutes, or maybe even about thirty minutes (Minho wasn’t sure) when Minho felt Jisung move. He was going to ignore it at first, sleep slowly taking him under, when Jisung sighed, sounding a bit sad. Minho opened his eyes almost immediately, and nearly recoiled in shock when he found Jisung’s face merely inches from his. He made a soft surprised noise but didn’t move back, and Jisung’s eyes lifted up to stare at him.  They held eye contact for a few moments before Jisung spoke, “hyung,” It was quiet in the almost silent room, and Minho hoped Jisung couldn’t hear his heartbeat from how close he was. 

 

Even though he didn’t necessarily speak, his voice cracked when he ‘hmm’ed at Jisung, and Jisung gave him a small smile, although it seemed a bit sad.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Jisung breathed out, a look on his face that said ‘no turning back now’. 

 

“You just asked one.” Minho teased but quickly realized that this was serious. “Of course, Jisungie.” His voice was soft, and Jisung only looked more nervous despite his gentle tone.

 

Minho only just then realized just how nervous he really was, even more so than earlier, but it was too late to think about that for long since Jisung spoke in a soft voice that Minho barely heard, “can I kiss you?” 

 

Minho’s eyes widened, a warm feeling spreading throughout his whole body. Instead of answering, Minho did what he thought best. He kissed Jisung.

  
  


It was a little awkward at first, seeing as the darkness made Minho miss only a tiny bit. However, they quickly melted into each other. Minho, despite what everyone else might think and despite being older, let Jisung lead. Jisung seemed more than happy to do so and reached a hand up to grip Minho’s jaw. Minho snuck his arms up to wrap loosely around Jisung’s neck, but not before he pulled Jisung even closer. It started off slow, but Jisung decided he wasn’t having any of that and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Minho wanted to smile but didn’t, in fear of ruining the kiss. They pulled apart for only a split second to catch their breaths, then reconnected.

 

They moved at a steady pace, blocking out everything--including the car horn that went off outside near the ground floor--and Minho pulled away before things could escalate, not wanting to do anything while they were both dead tired. Jisung chased his lips for a moment, and he pecked Minho’s lips a few times before pulling back a few inches. Minho licked his lips, even though he didn’t need to because they were already slick with saliva. Jisung’s eyes followed the motion until Minho broke out into a joyful grin. Jisung mirrored it, and Minho let out a relieved chuckle, following by Jisung yet again.

 

“The reason I asked you first is because I wanted to be the one to kiss you, not the other way around.” Jisung teased, then winked lamely. 

 

“I let you lead, didn’t I?” Minho smiled smugly when he noticed, even in the dark, that Jisung flushed. 

 

“You stopped it, though.” Jisung’s tongue peeked out of his grin, and Minho hummed as if in thought.

 

“Did I? Hmm, guess so.” Minho had a mischievous look in his eyes that quickly went away once Jisung spoke.

 

“Guess I’m gonna have to revoke your boyfriend privileges, then.” 

 

A suggestive look passed over Minho’s face and he gave Jisung a smirk, “I’m your boyfriend now? What might those privileges be?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter now, they’ve been revoked.” 

 

“Oh, really?” Minho had barely finished speaking when he started peppering kisses all over Jisung face, then finally a peck on his lips. “How about now?”

 

“Let me think,” He paused for about two seconds, “nope. Gonna need another kiss or two.”

 

Minho immediately yanked him into a kiss that started off with a bit too much teeth but got a little heavy. He kissed Jisung at a fast pace, holding his cheek as if it were some otherworldly object. Jisung gasped into his mouth when Minho bit Jisung’s lip lightly before sliding his tongue over it and pulling away. They both were breathing heavily and Minho had a satisfied look on his face. 

 

Jisung shook his head at Minho, smiling sleepily as Minho spoke. “I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to sleep now, I’m so happy.” 

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to, boyfriend.”

 

“Oh? I like that nickname.” Jisung snickered at Minho’s words.

 

“That ‘oh?’ reminds me of earlier. That was embarrassing.” Minho outright laughed, and he could see Jisung’s glare. Although, it didn’t seem like much of a glare with all of the fondness poured into it.

 

“Worked out, didn’t it?”

 

“It did, indeed.” Jisung suddenly sounded much more tired, and Minho was starting to feel the sleepiness, too. 

 

Jisung resumed his position of earlier, snuggled into Minho’s chest. He laid there, tense, for a few seconds before looking up and pressing a soft kiss to Minho’s jaw, as innocent as could be. A smile spread across Minho’s face, although his eyes were closed.

 

“Goodnight, boyfriend,” Jisung mumbled into Minho’s chest, and Minho was almost one hundred percent sure he could hear his heartbeat.

 

That’s okay, though, because if heart problems were the effect of this night, Minho would be perfectly fine with it as long as he has Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you want to scream at me about stray kids or any group, really, message me on twitter @skzbangwoo !
> 
> also, i dont know if you noticed but i made sure all of the times added up to 9 heh  
> (another) also, this was meant to be only a little over 1000 words. oops  
> also sorry i suck at kissing scenes


End file.
